Elegancé
by DragoonaBlue
Summary: On the stage, she feigns perfection. But once her platforms leave the spotlight, the tables turn. So when she comes face-to-face with perfection itself, will she embarass herself to death or will he melt beneath her gaze? ManaXOC


Disclaimer - I do not, by any means, own Mana, Malice Mizer, or their music. I do, however, own Xion and Deflowered.

This is actually my first post on FanFiction in 4 years so please be kind enough to review?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pitta Patta**

Pale moonlight bathed the blue evening in a silver veil, the cool breeze nearly shimmering under the unearthly light.

Unmoving, under a rather large tree, sat a lone head of raven hair curled to perfection and adorned with webbing of white and black lace.

Her head was bowed elegantly over her lap and the small sketchpad that rested upon her knees. She was as silent as the dead, save the slight scratching of graphite on paper whispering to the wind.

A slight breeze would pass through the leaves now and then, tossing the lace and frills of her silken black dress, the simple white bows also dancing along.

But she paid it no mind, intent on capturing the beauty of this particular evening on paper.

Her pallid complexion glowed as she stared up to the moon, studying its details before shadowing her face with a raven sheet as she copied them vigilantly.

So intent, she was, on creating her own rendition of the evening's ethereal beauty, that the faint footsteps which moved their way beside her went completely unnoticed.

As the owner of these languid steps halted beside the raven-haired artist, long black tails from the owner's coat moved within her sight. It was a man, rather tall in fact, his face shrouded by raven bangs that reached to his chin in edgy and jagged layers. His clothing was a simple autumn style, Pressed black slacks that fit him well, accompanied by shined dress shoes, giving him a professional air, but at the same time looking modern and comfortable.

"Xion, it's late.." he stated simply, his deep voice strong with authority yet laced with a calming softness.

The young artist, Xion, paid him no mind, her icy blue orbs never even sparing him a glance as she continued on with her work.

He turned to face her fully, leaning over her with the slow grace of a cat.

"You'll catch cold. Is a drawing really worth your health?" he inquired, speaking slowly, his voice not reaching more than a whisper as he spoke.

Xion's movement halted for a moment. "Memories," she whispered before continuing on with her work.

To Xion, memories were precious. Especially beautiful ones. For beauty, in today's bustling world of crime and pollution, was a rare thing to find. And so she continued on with her artwork, so as to preserve that natural beauty for eternity.

* * *

The gentle evening had come and passed, ominous storm clouds replacing the once pure sky.

The rain was a slight _pitta-patta_* upon the glass as Xion stood beside a store front window. Her own, in fact. It had been raining all morning, the dark cover of clouds shedding their tears of anguish in deafening sheets.

A sigh escaped Xion's azure painted lips as she stood beneath the safety of _Deflowered's_ storefront canopy. She took much pride in owning such a lovely shop, located in such an ideal spot: A popular shopping district in Tokyo. Not far down the street was her favorite café and just next door stood the shoe store she'd been shopping at for the last three years. Although, it was hard at times, for Xion only sold one style of clothing: _Lolita_.

It wasn't a very popular style, but it had it's fans and devotees. Competing with other fashions like the overdone _punk_ look or the ever odd _Ganguro_ was tough, but she held her chin high and kept _Deflowered_ going strong for almost two years now.

Although, today was slow. Rain usually kept her sales moving slow, the blinding sheets keeping her usual customers locked indoors, warm and dry.

Every hour or so, someone would wander their way in, attempting to escape the rain, but they never stayed more than a few minutes before popping up their umbrellas and heading back out into the storm. But somehow she was kind of thankful, for this gave her plenty of time to work on her next clothing line for the upcoming season and listen to some of her ever-calming music.

Stepping back inside, her platform Mary-janes made a slight "_click_" on the blue tiled floor echoing through the empty boutique. Whispers of _Malice Mizer's_ "_Bel Air_" could barely be heard playing from various speakers placed through out the boutique. As she made her way to the back register, she scanned over the plastic dummies that modeled her elegant creations and gave a slight smile before placing herself atop a stool beside the counter.

Pouting a bit, she turned the knob of the stereo hidden beneath the counter up a few notches until Gackt's entrancing vocals were clear enough for her liking before reaching beneath the counter and producing her ever handy sketchbook.

The soft tinkering from the front entrance caught Xion's ear and she glanced up to the incoming customers.

Two men, one with waist length red hair and the other with Blonde hair that barely reached his elbows. the taller red-haired man was dressed in a casual black coat, dark jeans, polished shoes and a pair of large sunglasses, while the other was dressed quite differently.

The blonde was dressed in an elegant coat, reaching nearly to his calves, a stark white jabot resting behind the unbuttoned coat top. Beneath were a pair of black pressed slacks and platform shoes. He too wore large sunglasses, as if hiding his face from the world. Xion found this peculiar for there were very few people on the streets during the heavy rains, and there was obviously no sun outside. So why did this man feel the need to hide away? With such impeccable taste in clothing, she had no doubt he would be handsome as well.

As they both removed their shades, much to her approval, the young Xion couldn't help but stare. Their faces were so familiar; the blonde man's piercing blue orbs and the red-head's steel gray ones seemed to strike a chord within her memory, but no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't place them.

Who were these strange new customers that Xion felt so drawn to?

As she continued to stare, in a confused daze, The blonde man met her eyes. Blinking once in confusion, or so it seemed, before he leaned up to his friend's ear, whispering something quietly. This earned a smile from his slightly taller companion who then gave a slight wave to the puzzled Xion.

Finally realizing how long she had been staring, she waved back and gave a small apologetic smile before bowing her head over her sketchpad once more.

* * *

** _Pitta-patta_ - Common sound effect used to illustrate the sound of rain.

Thank you all very much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
